Words said in Anger
by Haneefa99
Summary: A short and sweet one shot with very OOC characters. Sorry!


Naru was never an emotional person. He kept to himself and never let anyone know what he felt or thought. That is why it came to a surprise to everyone at SPR when they witnessed the events that just transpired.

Mai especially, she was used to Naru saying all kinds of things to her and in all kinds of ways. But never has Naru shouted at her, he never shouted at anyone. Mai was still slightly shaking from the impact of Naru yelling.

 _*Few moments earlier*_

Mai was finally released from the hospital after her latest reckless stunt. In the previous case a vengeful ghost with a grudge against men didn't take it kindly when she was being exorcised. She had tried one last attack before disappearing; she tried to drop a bookshelf on Naru. Mai was quick and managed to push Naru out of the way but unfortunately was subjected to the impact of a heavy, antique book case.

She wasn't seriously hurt but she did have to spend two days in the hospital. When she finally entered SPR the first thing she noticed was the bad atmosphere. Naru hadn't had tea for two days and Mai went straight to it. "Morning Lin." She greeted as she walked past him to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mai, feeling better?" he asked, she nodded, "It wasn't so serious." Then the rest of the team stormed in, "Mai!" they cried, unknowingly alerting Naru of the return of his assistant. They started firing questions, "How are you?" "Do you need anything?" "Are you still in pain?" "Shouldn't you be home resting still?" Mai raised a hand to stop the overflow of questions.

"Stop, I'm fine!" she said, "Fine!?" came an incredulous yell, they all turned to look at Naru who was visibly fuming, Mai gulped now she had a new fear; tea-less Naru. He stalked towards her and roughly grabbed her forearms. "You jumped in front of a _large, heavy, antique_ bookcase!" Mai started trembling at how scary Naru looked.

She gasped when she felt Naru's fingers digging into the flesh of her arms. "Naru you're hurting me." She huffed, Naru's eyes hardened but his grip softened a bit, "You keep hurting yourself Mai, by doing stupid, reckless and impulsive things. You were hospitalized Mai! For two days!" that's when it made sense to Mai.

Naru was worried, angry, relieved and maybe even a little scared. He was feeling too many things at once and didn't know what to do about it. "Why did you jump in front off the bookcase Mai?" he asked his voice calmer now but the underlying danger in his words was evident. "I was trying to save you." She said her words soft and cautious.

"It is not your duty to protect me." Naru's voice was hard and filled with warning but his eyes…His eyes showed the genuine care and worry he felt and still feels for his assistant. Mai could read his eyes, she could see what he felt and above everything that happened in the past minute it were his eyes that shook Mai to the core.

He let go of her and went back into his office with Lin close behind. He left behind a shocked, disturbed and slightly frightened SPR.

 _*Present*_

"Mai?" asked Ayako attentively, she gently placed a hand on Mai's shaking shoulders, "Are you okay?" Mai nodded her head and said something too soft for Ayako to hear, "Sorry Mai, what was that?", "He was worried about me." Said Mai in soft, dazed off voice

Ayako smiled and everyone else let out a breath of relief, "Of course he was Mai," said Yasuhara, "Lin and Madoka had to practically drag him from your bed side." Mai then frowned, "He couldn't just show it like a normal person?" Bou-san shook his head at her, "I thought that you of all people would understand that Naru has his own way of expressing his feelings." Mai nodded at that, _I need to speak to him._

Mai got up and went into Naru's office, determined, a little scared and a little pissed but completely sure of what she was doing for once. With a renewed sense of confidence she went inside. The mere sight of Naru sitting at his desk with his head in his hands were enough to make her want to hug him and runaway at the same time.

He looked up, no reaction came from either of them but a silent understanding could be seen in their eyes. Then Naru stood and walked around his desk so that there was no barrier between them. Another moment of still silence passed and then Mai wrapped her arms around Naru's waist and buried her face in his chest. Naru's arms went around her small frame, she stiffened slightly in shock but then relaxed, welcoming the strange warmth and rare affection she was receiving from Naru.

Naru then lifted her head so their eyes would meet and unblinkingly said, "I am your protector, it's not the other way round, so next time don't be a hero." his hands threaded through her hair, "On one condition." she said, Naru looked at her questioningly, "Promise me there won't be a next time." Naru couldn't stop himself, he was barely a man yet and he couldn't help the need that accompanied the rush of affection that bombarded him at that moment.

Naru's lips met Mai's in a gentle, passionate kiss that robbed them both of air. When they pulled apart after a minute they were both breathless with their foreheads leaning against each other.

Outside of Naru's office Lin and Madoka held each other in an embrace sharing a smile, "I don't particularly like how it happened but I'm glad it did." said Madoka, Lin pressed his lips against her forehead, "Me too." he murmured against her soft skin.


End file.
